Quistis' Afterward
by Koehn
Summary: This was my first Fanfiction, and it's not exactly very good. But, I am proud to say that my first story came from my favorite Final Fantasy character: Quistis Trepe of Final Fantasy VIII. I might redo this story someday, but, for now, it remains as is.


Now, I must warn all readers before they read this: This was written by me when I was around 10 years old, and at that time I was not that good of a writer. But, I like to go back to the past and revisit what works I have done, and so I'm posting this FanFiction up to show people how I got started. Enjoy my beginnings, "Quistis' Afterward".

Quistis looked up. She saw all of the fisherman enjoying their dayat the fishing yard. She looked down. She saw the calm, tranquil ocean waves, perfect in all of their glory. This was Quistis's new life. She was the mayor of Fisherman's Horizon. She loved her new life, but she loved her old life too. She would never forget her old friends. There was Squall Leonhart, the head SeeD instructor at Balamb Garden. There was Rinoa Heartilly, the head magic instructor at Balamb Garden, and also the one and only Sorceress left in the world. There was Zell Dincht, a frequent squad leader on SeeD missions. There was Selphie Tilmitt, the new headmaster at the newly remodeled Trabia Garden. There was Irvine Kinneas, the famous Galbadian Army General. And of course there was Edea and Cid Kramer, the couple that still lived peacefully at their home in Centra.

Of course there was the old Mayor of FH. He had died in the attack on FH awhile back, the attack that had involved the Galbadian Soldiers. And of course there was his wife Flo, who had committed suicide over her husband's death. FH used to be a peaceful town, but when the Galbadians had attacked, the town was abstracted with all of the news over the Mayor's and Flo's deaths. And so, FH was left without a Mayor. After the final battle with Ultimecia, Quistis pretty much had nowhere to go. She was a failed instructor at Balamb Garden, so she quit her job there. She didn't have anywhere to go, when she heard about the recent Mayor opening at FH. Quistis thought, 'A peaceful and quiet town is just what I need to relax.'

And so she applied for Mayor and since no one else wanted to be Mayor, and since she had been well known for the defeat of Ultimecia, she was accepted as Mayor.

Quistis had a daily routine. Everyday she would take a stroll downtown, and enjoy all the hustle and bustle of her town. She loved it. She loved the fresh air, the friendly people, and the fact that this was a peace-keeping town. It was just what she needed to calm down and get over the fact that she once was an instructor. The fact was, she never really liked her job, but she always expected the best from herself, and so she never allowed herself to quit. Nobody ever knew that. And she knew that no one would understand.

It was time for work, and she had to stop thinking about the past, so she immediately proceeded to the Town Hall. She always loved coming to work and seeing her co-workers, Vice Mayor Joe Billingslow, Secretary Tracy Yolanda, Chief of Police Ronald Robustenburg, and FH's Ambassador Jan Foerschler.

They were quite the lively bunch to tell the truth. They would always welcome their fellow co-workers with a smile and a simple "Hi". And then they would get back to what they were doing after about just 5 seconds.

Now, you wouldn't call that very lively, but just wait until night. Then the partying begins. They all have would have a drink and talk about the strange and funny things that had happened to them that day. Some things they talked about were actually very interesting.

Some people did not like FH. One example would be Seifer Almasy. He hated and despised FH. He desperately wanted FH so that he could rule it along with Galbadia. Galbadia was one place that had been sucked into the brainwashing of Seifer. In fact, it was the only place. The previous President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling, had been brainwashed by Seifer and his posse, Raijin and Fujin, and after the events of Ultimecia and Adel, Vinzer Deling strangely disappeared without notice. Many searches were dispatched to find him, but all were unsuccessful. And so, with Galbadia president less, Seifer brainwashed all of Galbadia and became their new ruler, whether anyone liked it or not.

The reason Seifer wanted to capture FH was because of its location. It was nearly in the center of the world. And because of that, it was a prime location to launch missiles and such. And so, Seifer was always bugging Quistis about the possible taking over of FH. Of course, Quistis never gave in. Seifer ended up threatening Quistis at one point, but she still refused. Seifer swore to god that he would make Quistis and all of FH pay.

Quistis was constantly trying to keep peace at FH, because she didnt want anything to happen to her town, for it would ruin her reputation. And so, she would do at all costs to protect her fellow citizens of FH. And then came the day, the day that Seifer was to attack. Seifer was about to take FH by total surprise, but Quistis knew better. News had leaked from Galbadia saying that Seifer was planning an attack, and Quistis left FH to head for Deling City to do negotiations with Seifer and all of the Galbadian Capitol. She left the Vice Mayor, Joe Billingslow, in charge.

When Quistis arrived at Deling City, a parade was being held in honor of Seifer. They were about to launch their attack on FH. Quistis immediately charged at the float carrying Seifer. She jumped up onto the platform and confronted Seifer with his maniacal plans. They argued for awhile, as the crowd grew silent. Quistis swore on her life that she would protect FH, and she would do at any costs to do so. Seifer knew that Quistis could do nothing against his power. Seifer raised his hand up high, and behind him Raijin and Fujin, his posse, came to aid their friend. Seifer thought Quistis would be doomed by now, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Quistis raised her hand up, and from behind her came her old friends, Rinoa, Squall, Irvine, Selphie and Zell. From that moment Rinoa focused all her Sorceress magic onto Seifer, Squall prepared his Lion heart, Irvine cocked his Valiant, Selphie searched her powers for a great spell, and Zell prepared his Duel. And then all at once, all of their attacks released, and Seifer was no more.

However that is not the end of my story...

Afterward, Quistis desperately thanked her friends for all of their help.

She could never have defeated Seifer by herself. Her old friends had saved her once again, she thought. As everyone left, Quistis prepared her journey back to FH, and she walked down the roads of Deling City, staring at all of the citizens staring at her. She felt it was uncomfortable, and so she decided to make it out of Deling City through the alleyways.

As Quistis was going through the alleyways, she encountered a strange experience. Two men and a woman jumped out of the shadows, the woman being chased by the men. The men caught up to the women, and what happened next was too graphical to be explained. When the men left, Quistis ran up to the woman, and saw that the woman was indeed dead. Quistis did not know what to do, and so she spoke to herself in her mind to calm herself down. She was the only person speaking to her in her mind though. The woman was speaking to Quistis through her mind, telling her that Quistis was a great teacher and a great person. The woman also said that because of this, Quistis needed to protect FH with even more power than Quistis possessed. And so, the woman revealed that she was a sorceress, and she was passing her powers onto Quistis.

How will Quistis react to becoming a sorceress? Will she tell the world all about this? What will be her next challenge? Find out in Part 2 of Quistis's Afterward!

Now, just so people know, I have never written a Part 2. It doesn't exist. But, maybe someday I will rewrite this whole thing, and make it a lot longer and more detailed, and maybe with it I will write new chapters as well. But, for now, it shall remain complete and unabridged…

L-Koehn


End file.
